1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an arrangement for the generation of a print image for franking and postmarking machines, in particular suitable for the use of franking machines or mail processing machines or computers with mail processing functions (PC frankers) so the carrier requirements can be correspondingly selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the introduction of electronic (digital) printing in franking machines, variable information for elements of a print image can be quickly and easily exchanged (East German Application 233 101, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,234).
An arrangement for cliche text portion changing for franking machines is known from the German Utility Model 92 19 183 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,925). With a printer module, a fully electronically generated franking image is printed that an electronically exchangeable advertising cliche and a cliche text portion that can be edited via keyboard. The advertisement cliche is located at a second position to the left near a first position, which is provided for the franking.
According to the German Utility Model 295 22 024 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,813), an arrangement for data input in a franking machine is known that is equipped with input means and output means that are connected with a processor system. An operation means serves for the input of a command to retrieve an advertisement or information (Carrier-INFO) transmitted during a communication. Other operation means are provided in order to change the appearance of the franking imprint in predetermined regions. The appearance of the stamp image or franking imprint thus can be adapted to the needs of different carriers corresponding to the current requirements.
A further method to generate a print image imprinted on a carrier in a franking machine is known from European Application 762334.
Different security levels can be associated with a print image formed by a number of elements (German OS 199 31 962).
The print image that is typical for frankings contains, from right to left, a value or franking stamp followed by a date or a city stamp. Conventionally, only a first position at the top right of the letter is selected for all mail carriers (German OS 199 13 066).
This position may be shifted to the left in an advantageous manner for large letter formats. In a surface approximately 74 mm long and 30 mm wide that is prescribed for frankings in the upper right corner of an envelope, the German mail AG also allows printing of an advertisement cliche and printing of a shipment type (for example parcel, letter, printed matter or airmail). A print image composed of a number of elements must satisfy the requirements of the respective federally authorized mail carrier, as well as the requirements of private mail carriers. A mail transport of one and the same mail piece via different organizations/services for which different transport task portions have been assigned is also known.
From German OS 199 25 194, a method for postal good processing and a postal good processing system are known wherein a postal item automatically receives at special posting stations, and with staggered postal item processing, beginning with a recording of dispatch data, a machine-readable marking and mail storage at the posting stations. A transport of the marked postal item to a separate issuing station and transfer of the dispatch data associated with the marking ensues via a first (private) mail carrying organization. The separate issuing station has at least one franking device with a storage in which the dispatch data associated with the marking are transferred via a chip card. Based on the dispatch data, franking of the postal item is effected in the issuing station of the first (private) mail carrying organization. It is advantageous that the posting stations only have to be equipped with marking printers but not with more expensive franking printers. The prepayment of the postal item to be transported can ensue according to the tariff of the second carrier, separate from the postal good posting. For a first carrier, this has the advantage that the carrier can negotiate a volume discount with a second carrier for his services to deliver franked postal goods. The first carrier can also negotiate a volume discount with further carriers. The franking device of the issuing station can be adjusted for a number of different carriers. Its supply requires in the issuing station a stacking system with a controllable gate and a number of stacks, with one being assigned to each of the respective carriers. The franking device of the issuing station is programmed to determine the carrier with the most suitable tariff for each carrying job. While the first carrier profits from the tariff difference, the supplying of different carriers for the mail sender has the advantage that the tariffs remain moderate due to competition. The franking device is based on the known franking system Jetmail® by the manufacturer Francotyp Postalia AG & Co.KG, having an automatic supply station (German OS 199 12 807, German PS 199 13 065 and German PS 199 13 974), which is completed by a barcode scanner device (for example of the type LS4100 by the company Datalogic (German OS 199 25 194)). The franking system Jetmail CONCORD® by the manufacturer Francotyp Postalia AG & Co.KG is furthermore composed of a dynamic weighing device scale (German PS 198 33 767=U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,675, German OS 198 60 296 and German PS 199 22 881) that is arranged downstream from the automatic supply and scanning station, and moreover of a franking machine (German OS 197 57 652=U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,422, German OS 199 11 514, German OS 199 13 066 and German OS 199 31 962) that is arranged downstream from the dynamic weighing device. The adjacent stations of the franking system Jetmail CONCORD® are connected with one another by an interface (European Application 875864=U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,410).
In the field of mail processing, efficient systems for address recognition (such as scanner systems with OCR software for the purpose of subsequent sorting of the mailings) are also already available. Suitable equipment for mail sorting systems is known from the companies Siemens, NPI and NEC. Furthermore, systems for barcode labeling are known for the purpose of subsequently sorting, in particular in the case of envelopes.
In connection with the progressive liberalization of the European mail market, market opportunities are created for small vendors that, for example in Germany, predominantly offer their services based on a “D license” as an alternative to the resident mail organizations. Since, with free competition, the price/performance ratio decides the success of an organization, the pressure for efficient processes is enormously high. However, due to their predominantly regional operation, the many smaller so-called “private mail service providers” cannot afford expensive sorting systems with OCR scanner systems for automation of their processes.